


the night is dark and full of terrors

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Night Terrors, Past Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: During Winterfell, Brienne has strange dreams.This work has a sequel:the sun always rises eventuallyWriter's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Twelve - Dreams.





	the night is dark and full of terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day twelve: Dreams

“Did you think I loved you?” He asked her, a smirk slowly growing on his face. His green eyes glinted cruelly in the firelight.    
  
Brienne turned to the side, her throat closing up against her will. She blinked rapidly to try and stave off tears. “No,” she said honestly, “I never thought such a thing.” She was Beastly Brienne, Brienne the Beauty, Brienne the Maid of Tarth. Who could ever love her for true?   
  
Jaime continued as if he had not heard her. “Have you forgotten,  _ Ser _ ?” He spat at her, walking to face her. His gaze shifted to the side and he said dreamily, “I have a lady, as golden as the sun and twice as beautiful.”    
  
Brienne gathered up her courage and scornfully said, “Yes, Cersei is like the sun for you. She blinds you every time you look at her.” He looked into her eyes then, and his darker hair became longer and golden, his lips growing plumper and red. Suddenly it was Cersei herself standing in front of her, laughing a dainty woman’s laugh.    
  
“We are two halves of the same whole, Brienne of Tarth. When you break bread with him, you break bread with me. When you jest with him, you jest with me. When you kiss him,” and then she drew closer, to the point that she was speaking into Brienne’s lips, “You kiss me. When you love him, you love me.” Her long nails trailed down her neck to her chest and then tore apart her rib cage. Brienne choked as she felt a small hand wrap around her heart and pull it out of her body.    
  
Cersei stood in the gleaming firelight, a triumphant smile on her lips, her left hand holding Brienne’s bloody, still beating heart. “When you give him your heart, you give  _ me _ your heart.”   
  
And Brienne woke up, gasping for breath, sweat dripping down her face. Jaime propped himself up on his elbow and asked her, “Brienne, are you alright?” His naked body was touching hers underneath the furs.   
  
She couldn’t look at him. “Yes.” She said after a moment of catching her breath. “It was just a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch the sequel here: [the sun always rises eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345074)


End file.
